Vicious Reunions
by Digtheimpala67
Summary: What if faye and Jet saved Spike after RBB? What if Vicious had another reason to come after Spike? What is going to happen to Spike now? read and find out. First Story, no beta. contains yaoi and non-con.
1. Reunion

First time writing on FF, hoping it goes over well...please be kind :D, I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the character, i'm just borrowing them for my own amusement ;) Just another warning, this is BoyXBoy, if you don't like then don't read (also contains non-con rape that's fairly graphic) you've been warned.

o

Vicious finally knew why he had felt so betrayed by Spike when he had left the syndicate. Every time that Spike was nearby he felt the thrill run through him. It was a feeling that he tried to ignore and equate with hate and the thrill of seeing death and destruction. But after meeting Spike in the worn down syndicate building, he realized that the thrill didn't get better after running his blade across Spike's belly. But by this time he had a bullet to the chest, and it was too late to worry over such things.

It was two months before someone he had never expected to see again called him out. Julia called out to him, out of the blue with an admission that he wasn't sure if he could take or not. He found out through her that Spike was still alive, and that he had been taken away by a bald man and a young woman in a beat up ship called the _Bebop_. At first he didn't believe her, but then he vaguely remembered hearing a hum of an engine while he lay bleeding out in the upper floor of the syndicate building. As thanks to the bitch that tried to take Spike, and whom just as easily sold him out, he made sure that she wouldn't be resurrected again. There would be no coming back from that many pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~

On the bebop, Spike was finally getting back to his regular activities; the sword to the gut had really put him down for a while. He still couldn't believe that he didn't die, yet again. Just thinking about it made him angry. He thought that he had made it clear that he didn't plan on coming back, so what do those idiots do? They come after him, guns blazing and lift his ass up and patch him back together.

As soon as the Bebop docked in Mars, he got out and found himself a nice hole to crawl into with a bottle. He didn't see the reason why it was so hard to understand that he just wanted to be left alone for a while. There were some things that even if he killed off the reasons for the memories themselves, there were still some things that kept him tied down. Spike just hoped the oblivion of alcohol would help him forget those memories that seemed to keep springing up in the forefront of his mind.

He was still in the same place when Faye found him about an hour later. He had taken residence at a table in the back of the dive he was in. She sighed; it was about all she could expect from him right now. There were obviously some things that were still bugging him from his confrontation with his past. She still couldn't get why he didn't understand that he didn't need to look at the past because she was standing right there in front of him. Sometimes she didn't think that she'd ever understand that lunkhead.

Spike, for his part, dutifully ignored her. At least he tried to until Jet joined her and they both walked over to the table where he was sitting. He raised an eyebrow at the two. "Something bugging you or the both of you just decide that it was a nice day to annoy those who want to drink alone?"

Faye rolled her eyes, and Jet sighed with the long suffering look of someone that had seen all of this before.

"Spike", he said "We need to head back to the Bebop, the repairs from the damage from the last bounty have been repaired and we're getting ready to lift off. New bounty from Venus, another syndicate runaway. And with his bounty we can actually buy some meat."

Spike snorted into his drink. "That'd be a nice change for once" he said

Jet just shook his head at the lanky cowboy next to him. He had realized that Spike wouldn't be back to the Bebop until he was good and hammered. Standing up he pulled Faye with him. Spike saw them get up and sighed to himself. It wouldn't do any good to piss off the two more than they already were; especially since he still had to live with them for the unforeseeable future. Spike slowly unwound himself from where he was sitting at the table and stood up with the other two.

"Let's go" he said as he walked towards the door. The other two followed behind looking just a little surprised that Spike had given up his drinking binge so quickly. None of them noticed the person watching them from the shadows of the club.

Once they all reached the Bebop, they realized that they wouldn't be able to take off until the next morning. Jet had neglected to get the exit permit and paperwork done before hand. They would have to wait until the next morning for the offices to open for them to get the clearance that they needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~

Vicious was waiting for the phone call that came shortly after they had reached Mars atmosphere. It was from one of the informants that he had placed on Mars to check around to see where the Bebop, and therefore Spike was. As soon as Vicious found them, he vowed that he wouldn't let Spike slip through his fingers again, even if he had to force Spike to come with him.

Vicious waited in the port next to the Bebop, biding his time until he was sure that they wouldn't expect him to come at all. Lin was his driver for the shuttle, and finally worked up the nerve to ask why they were staking out the beaten up ship that they were next to. Vicious smiled a sight that sent a shiver up Lin's spine, and answered simply "Spike." Lin was confused. Wasn't Spike supposed to have died that day in the syndicate building? After all, they saw him walk down the stairs with that strange smile on his face, like he was actually enjoying the carnage. Vicious caught the look that Lin gave him and said "How many times has Spike come back to life? There is no way that he would stay dead with me still being alive."

It was late at night by the time that Vicious finally decided that it was time to move. It was almost too easy for him to get into the Bebop, and he smiled to himself about how at ease Spike seemed to have become. He would have to change that. Vicious made his way through the Bebop, until he reached a room that, almost laughably, had a sign with large lettering that read "Spike's." Again he smiled to himself. It was just too easy.

When Vicious opened Spike's door, he caught sight of the man himself sprawled out on the bed; he hadn't even bothered to remove his clothing. Vicious silently closed the door behind him and moved into the room, all the time keeping his eyes on the lanky figure on the bed. Again the thrill that he felt ran through him, and this time he knew what to do about it. Vicious drew ever closer to the bed, and it wasn't until he got right next to Spike on the bed that he realized that the man he had worked so hard to find again was completely drunk and passed out instead of simply sleeping. It would make his job that much easier.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike woke slowly. His alcohol fog filled head struggled to compute what was happening to him. The first thing he realized was that he couldn't move. That was enough to sober him up enough for him to focus on the darkness of his room. But Spike didn't really worry until he saw a dark shape standing there next to him, a shape that he knew from his nightmares and waking moments. It was Vicious.

Vicious smiled when he saw that Spike had woken up. It was too late for him to try anything. Vicious had tied Spike's hands to headboard, stripped him, and then tied his ankles to his knees, leaving Spike's legs spread open without a thing that he could do about it. Vicious was also thoughtful enough that he had used a gag to muffle the sounds that Spike might make that would alert the others before he was ready. The thrill that he had felt at seeing Spike had solidified into an ache that he needed to ease in his groin. Spike watched as Vicious slowly took off his shirt, revealing the scars that were just healed over his torso. He flinched when Vicious bent over him and used his hands to move around his body.

Spike shivered as he felt the hands brush across his chest and move slowly down his abs towards his navel. As Vicious moved his hands past Spike's navel and continued to travel lower, Vicious' mouth moved to Spike's neck, where he lavished his attention, kissing and nipping a trail down to Spike's chest.

His hips bucked involuntarily and he bit back a moan when Vicious' mouth closed over one of the hardening buds on his chest and proceeded to suckle, and nip at it while his hand occupied the other, pinching and rubbing. As Vicious lavished attention on his nipples with mouth and hand, his other hand reached down between Spike's legs to stroke his hardening sex. Spike's hips again bucked as Vicious stroked him, thumbing the slit in time with his strokes.

Vicious soon drew back and took a look at his work. Spike lay flushed on the bed, reddened nipples, dripping cock jutting out in the juncture between his legs, and mismatched eyes watching his movements at half-mast. Vicious smiled as he removed his own cock from his pants and knelt between Spike's thighs on the bed. Spike moved as if trying to get away from what he knew was coming. He gave no time for Spike to prepare, thrusting in to the hilt in one swift movement.

A scream ripped itself from Spike's throat at Vicious' intrusion. Vicious himself groaned at the feeling of Spike around him. A metal tang filled the air and Vicious smiled as he realized Spike was bleeding. Vicious began a brutal pace, thrusting in and out, not pausing, using Spike's blood to slick his way.

Spike squeezed his eyes shut has he felt Vicious thrust inside of him, every thrust going deeper than the last. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, and thought it was almost worse than dying again.

Vicious thrust up particularly hard, and felt Spike shudder as he bucked underneath him. He had hit the spot that made Spike see stars. Vicious aimed for that spot and was rewarded with a muffled moan from Spike's lips as his hips rose up as best he could to meet Vicious' thrusts.

Spike soon felt nothing but the steadily building pleasure that continued to come from that spot deep inside him. He was barely even aware that he was moaning and moving in time to the thrusts of the cock within him. He could care less; he just didn't want it to stop.

Vicious felt the pressure build and he moved faster and faster, losing all sense of rhythm as he pounded the body below him. He thrust deeply into the warmth surrounding him and with a shudder, released his seed deep inside of Spike.

Spike felt the warmth from Vicious deep, so deep inside and came as well, shooting his seed across both of their stomachs.

Vicious collapsed on top of Spike, his softening cock still buried within his passage. Spike shivered at the full feeling deep inside his body. Spike continued to shiver slightly from the chill of the sweat drying on his body, and tried to move. Vicious leaned off of Spike just enough to look in his face.

Vicious smiled again and thrust his hips into Spike's. Spike groaned and felt the cock inside him begin to harden again, and knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Soon vicious was again pounding deep inside of Spike; Spike's now unbound legs thrown over his shoulders. It wasn't until dawn that Vicious ceased. Spike had left his consciousness behind some time before that.

Vicious looked down at Spike's unconscious body before moving to gather clothes and prepare for the next part in his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vicious walked out, while the rest of the Bebop was still sound asleep, carrying the unconscious Spike in a fireman's hold. He had cleaned and dressed Spike in his customary clothing, given him a shot of a drug that would enable Vicious to do with Spike what he will. Spike couldn't move, even when he did regain consciousness.

Lin stared as Vicious came towards their shuttle, holding onto Spike's unconscious body. He still almost couldn't believe that Spike was still alive, but looking at him, Lin wasn't sure whether he would be alive much longer. Vicious buckled Spike in the seat next to him, and ordered Lin to take off. As soon as they were in the air, Vicious glanced at Spike. Spike was finally his, and he was never going to let him out of his sight again.

Wow, if you made it this far, congrats! wrote the whole thing in one sitting. I'm debating whether to continue this or leave it as a oneshot, opinions, reviews would be nice and give me a reason to write more...(I'll even take flames)...also possibility of mutual SXV in later chapters if continued. Thanks for reading :D

-DATV


	2. Awaken

Here's the next chapter of _Vicious Reunions_. And here's a thanks to DarkBombayAngel for being my first reviewer! And thanks to Grimangel1120 for reviewing and encouraging the story to continue! (Cyber hugs)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop; if I did the series would have ended VERY differently.

Sorry it took me this long to get it posted, too much homework not enough FF time. ^-^

WARNING!

Contains yaoi (boy on boy) with non-con, rape, toys and violent themes….if you don't like then don't read

I originally wanted to get this out in time for Easter, but didn't get it there. And there may be some OOCness in the chapter, mainly on Vicious' part. There just was a scene I needed to set up, and I couldn't get it to work for me any other way.

On with the story!

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 2-Awaken

Spike slowly came to in the ship, realizing that he was strapped down in a seat next to Vicious. He tried to move, only to realize that his limbs weren't obeying any of his commands. Spike's first thought was to cuss out what was happening to him. His next thought was to try and find where Vicious was in the damn ship. Trying to turn his head, Spike finally managed to look to the side and saw Vicious sitting right next to him staring at him as he struggled. A shiver ran through Spike as Vicious showed the same possessive smile that he had the previous night, and Spike knew that it didn't bode well.

Spike shut his eyes trying to forget the memories that Vicious' smirk evoked of the previous night. Spike turned back to the front of the shuttle, attempting to ignore the looks he could feel Vicious still giving him. Lin looked back at them both for a minute and noticed that Spike was awake; he looked like he was going to say something, but Vicious cleared his throat and Lin swung back around quickly starting the shuttle for takeoff. The amount of strain Spike had placed on himself from attempting to combat the drugs in his system, along with what he had gone through the previous night combined and Spike slowly felt himself fall into unconsciousness. The last thing Spike felt was a hand running through his hair, but he was unable to rouse himself enough to find out who.

Back in the Bebop, Jet went to go wake up Spike. He noticed that the door to his room was open, but didn't think too much of it; at least until he looked into the room. There were traces of blood, and signs that something had happened there. Jet immediately had a horrible feeling in his gut. Before he did anything, he ran back out of the room and yelled at Faye as he passed on the way to the hanger to see if the swordfish was there. As he ran he prayed that Spike had just opened his wounds while floundering around drunk, and was lying passed out somewhere or in the Swordfish. But deep in his gut, Jet knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

Jet reached the hanger, and there was the Swordfish. Hanging right where it was supposed to be, inconspicuous, and gave no hint to where it's wayward owner had gone off to. Again Jet felt his heart stop as he realized that something had happened to Spike, and if he wasn't on the ship, it probably wasn't because he wanted to leave by himself. Faye ran into the hanger where Jet was standing.

"what the hell is going on Jet? Where's Spike? His room's a f**king mess; at least more than usual."

Jet released the breath that he was holding and tried to calmly answer Faye with what he feared

"He's gone, Faye. Someone walked onto the _Bebop_ and took him. And by the evidence in his room, I'm betting it wasn't anyone that Spike wanted to go with."

Faye couldn't react. Thoughts ran through her mind as she collapsed to the cold metal floor of the hanger. '_Spike was gone? We just got him back and he's gone from us again? That STUPID LUNKHEAD! How could he!' _the rant in her head continued to circle between the sense of loss and the anger of the stupidity, that was Spike, in allowing himself to be kidnapped.

When the two finally pulled themselves together and got the proper authorization to leave, they had set off to earth. They were going to need Ed's help to find the lanky bounty hunter. They silently prayed, to whatever god it was that had prevented Spike's death so far, that he would continue to do so….at least until they got a hold of him. If they had known what was happening to Spike, they would have prayed for his death instead.

Spike slowly opened his eyes, confused at first of what he was seeing. He wasn't in the Bebop. In fact, he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was drinking in his room….scratch that, _Vicious_. Vicious was the last thing that he remembered. That asshole had come through and done that shit to him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Spike thought to himself, not this time. This time he would be ready for him.

Spike tried to sit up and realized that he couldn't move, he had no ability to control his body at all. He couldn't even turn his head. Spike tried not to panic as he cussed to himself about his circumstances. He moved his eyes around, taking in his surroundings. Spike noticed that he seemed to be on a bed of some kind in a large bedroom, or cabin of a ship. He had no idea where the ship was headed or how long he'd been there. But he knew that it was all Vicious' fault that he was there at all.

It was another ten minutes, at least that's what it felt like to Spike, before he heard someone coming down the hall outside of the door to the room. He couldn't even turn his head and look at the door, just had to try and watch from the corner of his eye. Spike forced himself not to blink as a figure came in through the door. It was who he thought it was. Vicious was the one whose room he was laying in.

Vicious walked into Spike's main line of sight. Smirking. The look on Vicious' face made Spike sneer in response. '_At least I can move my face, and hopefully my mouth_.' He thought. Spike's thought was going to be tested soon as Vicious spoke. "Enjoying the comforts? I saw the hovel you were in, how…befitting, for a man such as yourself." Spike glared up at Vicious, if he had the ability, Spike would have been up and attacking Vicious in that moment.

Vicious smirked again at the murderous look in Spike's gaze, as he lay helpless on the bed. It seemed that Spike didn't even realize the way that his body had been laid on the bed, or the fact that he wasn't wearing his regular outfit. Vicious' gaze ran down the length of Spike's body, taking in Spike's muscles that were clearly defined and obvious to the eye as the sheet covering Spike was the only thing on Spike's body. Spike was prone and vulnerable, and Vicious' smirk became a full grin as he thought to himself. _'And he's all Mine.'_

Spike felt an involuntary shiver from the look that Vicious passed over his prone body. He begged every god, deity, or frickin idol he could think of that he could move just enough to kick the shit out of the smug bastard leaning over him. Spike shuddered as Vicious came even closer towards his prone body. He knew what was coming, and he knew he was powerless to stop it.

Once again Vicious felt the thrill of having Spike laying underneath him, and unable to do anything about it. He could feel the hatred that rolled off of Spike like waves, and was the sweetest aphrodisiac that Vicious could think of. However, Spike had still not recovered from the previous…encounter. And Vicious was loathe to make his recovery any slower than it had to be, even if it meant that he had to control himself for another day or two. Instead Vicious had plans to ensure that Spike would be more….accommodating, the next time.

Vicious turned back to the door, and wheeled in the trolley that he had left right outside the door. While it held some food and drink to feed to Spike, there were also some useful items to use towards Spike's cooperation. Vicious wheeled the trolley next to the bed and then moved to lift Spike up so that he could feed him. Spike tried to resist, despite the fact that he couldn't move his body. He finally settled for cursing Vicious in every way that he could. Spike also refused the food that Vicious held up for Spike to eat.

Vicious let that go for the moment, and instead took the water that he had, put it into his own mouth, and pressed his mouth against Spike's; forcing him to drink. He also took the opportunity to insert his tongue in his captive's mouth, tasting and exploring to his own content. By the time that Vicious drew back from Spike, Spike lay panting for air in Vicious' arms. Still unable to move. The minute Spike was able to draw breath without panting, he cussed Vicious again; calling him every name he could think of and promising all kinds of horrible violence. Vicious called him on his bluff when he leaned over and whispered in his ear "why don't you show me". While his tone implied violence, the husky tone intertwined implied a whole different kind of violence to come.

Vicious laid Spike back on the bed and went back to the trolley that he brought in. grabbing a few items that he had prepared. Spike nervously tried to see what Vicious was doing, when he felt the sheet covering him lifting off. His pulse started ratcheting up as Vicious ran his hands over his legs and shivered as the hands drew up his thighs. Spike clenched his eyes shut, fearing what was coming, what he knew was coming; and knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Vicious moved Spike's legs apart, gently caressing them as he parted them. he then put a pillow underneath Spike's hips, exposing his opening to Vicious' sight. He glanced up at Spike's face, and noticed his eyes shut tight; he smirked and gently massaged Spike's inner thigh, a few inches or so away from the area of his main attention, enjoying Spike's face twitching while attempting not to react.

Vicious returned his attention on where his hands were, and turned to the things he had laid on the bed beside him. The first thing he grabbed was a special lube. It had been created specifically for the black market, and Vicious planned on making good use of it. The special properties that it held would become very useful. Vicious squeezed a bit of the cool gel on his fingers and began the task of opening and stretching Spike. Spike's small muffled whimpers while he was doing this, were music to his ears. When he got two fingers in, he deemed Spike loose enough for what was coming next.

Vicious removed his fingers and reached over to grab the next thing that was going to be used. He heard Spike's breath hitch slightly, either in relief that Vicious' fingers were no longer inside of him, or in trepidation of what was coming next. "don't worry," Vicious said, almost crooning in his pleasure of what he was doing "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you'll like what's coming….at least eventually."

With that, Vicious took the plug he had and roughly thrust it into Spike's opening. Spike's surprised shout and slight groan in pain was music to his ears. When the plug was nestled inside Spike, Vicious gently gripped the base and rolled it around inside Spike, whom let out a half stifled groan-not of pain- but of something slowly approaching pleasure. Vicious watched as Spike's cock slowly rose to attention; smirking as the reluctance of the man in front of him differed from what his body was obviously showing want for.

Leaving the plug, Vicious grabbed a small device attached to a leather strap, which he quickly wrapped around Spike's now hard member. Spike made a noise, but Vicious ignored it as he quickly turned on the device that was settled at the base of his member. Spike let out a shout and quickly fell into a pattern of moans; earlier complaints against Vicious forgotten, at least for the moment. With Spike distracted, Vicious proceeded to set up the rest of the toys that he had brought to help him in his making Spike more accommodating. Vicious broke out to a full grin in thought of what he was going to do to Spike. After all, they were just getting started.

I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving it where it was….but to tell the truth, there was no lemon at all planned for this chapter…seeing as how it was more of a filler. The next chapter should be up sooner than it took this one, I've already started on it. And if you like what you see here, there's more coming up! I should hopefully have that one up within a few weeks (finals and school permitting).

Again please review! Will send cyber Spike's to all who do . Criticism welcome, and flames just warm me up.

-DATV


	3. Fading

First off I'd like to apologize for my readers for taking so long to get this up, I originally wanted to get this up before Halloween, but hell is paved with good intentions. And I've seriously decided to swear off classes that have research papers after this semester.

I also want to thank all the reviewers for actually commenting on my story, they help me kick my butt back into gear and write the next chapter. : )

Here it is: the next chapter of _Vicious Reunions. _ I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and enjoys this one :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot this story….not even my computer : (

Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy) if you can't stand it, then why are you even reading chapter 3? Also contains non-con, toys and light S&M themes

On with the story

Last time…

_With Spike distracted, Vicious proceeded to set up the rest of the toys that he had brought to help him in his making Spike more accommodating. Vicious broke out to a full grin in thought of what he was going to do to Spike. After all, they were just getting started._

Chapter 3: Falling

When the first of the toys used on Spike were finally removed, Spike felt like he had no control over his body anymore. And having no control was not something that Spike liked.

Time seemed to hold no meaning to Spike, he wasn't aware of how long he had been stuck in the position he was in; or any of the other numerous positions before this one either. Currently Spike was stuck back on the bed with his arms chained to the bedposts as he lay on his back on the bed. His mind was so messed up that he wasn't even sure what day it was. The nerves of his body had been played so skillfully that Spike couldn't discern what registered as pain and what registered as pleasure anymore. It had all molded into one feeling as Vicious played his body like a violin.

Vicious would come and go; each time coming in with more ways to bring Spike's body to the peak of pleasure and leave him panting and waiting for more. The one thing Vicious hadn't done was penetrate him again since he had been brought to the room Spike now resided in. The few times Spike was able to rise above the overwhelming tide of feelings, he managed to pull out some cussing and the beginnings of a plan for escape, before Vicious came back in and the cycle started all over again.

Vicious looked back in on the room he had just vacated. This time Spike had managed to take off one of his bonds, giving him a brief moment of freedom. Vicious smirked when he thought about how Spike's face looked when Vicious came in as he struggled to free his other hand. Thanks to Vicious', hmm…distractions; Spike seemed still unaware that Vicious had cameras in the room and nothing that Spike did was unknown to him. But in giving Spike that brief moment of hope, it gave Vicious the pleasure of tearing it back down again.

It had been a week since Vicious had taken Spike from his room aboard the Bebop, and in that time Spike, quite unwillingly, had started to respond. His body could be played as thoroughly as a violin by Vicious; all the while he would be spouting curses and promises of violence at his captor. Vicious had decided that it was finally time that something happen besides Vicious taking his fun on Spike's body, after all, wasn't love supposed to be more than just that?

Vicious came into the room and Spike knew something was different, for one because he wasn't carrying that weird table with him that held all the things that Spike had come to know. Intimately. The other was that Vicious wasn't looking at Spike in the same way as before. Now instead of faint humor and lust, it was determination…and lust. Fuck. A part of Spike was hoping that the bastard had just decided to kill him already and not "play" with him anymore. Looks like he was about to be disappointed.

Vicious came up to Spike and for once, just spoke to him. Although the words he said chilled him to the core.

"I'll make you mine, not just your body; I'll make you love me the way I love you."

The promise in Vicious' voice made Spike shudder. He knew nothing good was going to come from what was going to happen next. Spike also knew, unfortunately, that there was nothing he could do about it.

Vicious moved closer to the bed, focusing solely on Spike's body as he lay prone, unable to move, hands tied to the bed frame. Spike looked up with a mixture of hate and loathing in his mismatched eyes, but underneath; Vicious got a thrill noticing a slight sheen of lust in his gaze. Spike was becoming his, and nothing would take him away. Vicious would make absolutely sure of it.

Vicious pulled the sheet that covered Spike away, reveling in the fact that he could hear Spike's heartbeat and breathing speeding up; in anticipation or fear, either was ok with him. Both would soon become a part of Spike and Vicious when they finally became one again.

Spike couldn't believe himself, he was waiting for what Vicious was going to do next. After all the things that Vicious had put him through, his body responded on a dime to whatever Vicious decided to do. While Spike tried to deny any pleasure he felt, his body reacted more honestly. Vicious merely leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"Are you ready Spike? Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Spike gulped. "I'm going to enter you slowly, and pound inside you, filling you until you come."

Spike tried not to show any reaction, but after the abuse, or use he suffered at Vicious' hands his body didn't listen to him. Spike cursed himself as he felt himself harden at both Vicious' words and his hands as they moved across his body caressing, and possessive. When Vicious got down to Spike's member, he felt himself harder further as he sucked in a breath in anticipation. Vicious smirked as he heard Spike's breath hitch. Vicious took Spike's member in his hand and gave it a few long slow strokes, watching with glee as pearly beads of pre-cum gathered at the head. Spike's breathing was speeding up, and Vicious could hear the muffled moans coming the body beneath him. It was going to be so much fun making Spike his. Vicious planned to make Spike beg for Vicious to take him, and he'd enjoy every minute of it. In anticipation for this, Vicious had taken all the toys out of Spike and put them away, giving him a day of rest, so that when he was finally breached, it would be that much more delicious and potent for the both of them.

After about ten minutes of Vicious moving his hands and tongue across Spike's body, Spike was panting and had bit his lip in an effort to stop himself from moaning to the point it bled. Vicious smirked as he looked at Spike's face, eyes half lidded and pupils blown all the while staring at Vicious with confused hatred. A chuckle worked out of Vicious as he simultaneously inserted a finger in his quivering hole and sealed his mouth with a kiss, lapping up the blood like a sweet. Vicious continued to kiss Spike, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth at the same time he moved his finger in and out of his hole. Vicious quickly added another finger, thrusting them together and scissoring them inside of Spike. After only a few times, Spike was moaning openly, unable to conceal them anymore. Vicious smirked as he felt Spike moan against his mouth. He quickly inserted another finger, thrust all three in and out before curling them inside Spike. The effect was immediate, Spike bucked hard enough that he almost threw Vicious off. By this time Spike's cock was weeping and he knew that if Vicious continued, he wouldn't last long before he came.

Vicious drew back and removed his fingers from Spike and Spike almost couldn't hold back a groan of disappointment. Vicious smirked, and quickly stripped himself of clothing. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he'd set on the bed next to Spike and quickly slicked up his cock before lining it up with Spike's twitching entrance. Spike soon groaned again, this time with reluctant pleasure, as Vicious slowly pushed the blunt head of his cock into Spike's entrance. Vicious chuckled, and Spike growled and looked up at Vicious with his customary glare. Vicious looked down at Spike and grinned, making Spike's glare falter. Vicious, in one quick move, thrust in balls deep into Spike, forcing a scream from the cowboy's throat. Vicious set a quick pace, thrusting in and out of Spike, the cowboy's legs thrown over his shoulders and Spike's moans of pain soon became moans of pleasure. Spike arched his back, unintentionally pushing himself deeper on Vicious' cock. Vicious praised himself, he'd hit Spike's prostate straight on. He continued thrusting straight on Spike's prostate, intentionally creating intense pleasure for Spike.

It took almost all of Vicious' control, but he withdrew his cock from Spike until just the head of his cock was inside Spike's entrance. As Spike looked up at Vicious, frustrated and lost in lust, Vicious leaned down and nudged his cockhead in and out of Spike as he whispered "beg me. Tell me what you want" Spike looked confused for a moment as Vicious continued to tauntingly move his cockhead in and out of Spike, going no deeper. Spike knew in his mind that he couldn't give in to Vicious, but his body wanted, craved Vicious do anything to give him that pleasure again. Spike bit his lip, again drawing blood, until finally his body's needs out won the needs in his mind to resist against Vicious.

"Fuck me," he groaned out. Vicious smirked, "what was that Spike?" Spike could hear the taunt, but was too far gone to care "Fuck me, God damn it!"

Vicious released Spike's hands as he thrust back into Spike, hitting his prostate again. Spike nearly sobbed with relief, too far gone to notice he could have escaped if he wanted. Vicious continued to set a quick pace, each trust going in balls deep in Spike's entrance and hitting his prostate dead on, his intensity so much, that Spike was nearly bent in two, his arms wrapped around Vicious' neck as his legs nearly went over his head, and still Vicious thrust in and out of Spike.

Spike continued to moan and beg illegibly as Vicious' hard cock went deeper and deeper inside of him. Spike was so hard that his neglected, weeping cock bounced against his stomach with every thrust in his entrance. It wasn't long before Spike was screaming and shooting cum on himself as Vicious continued his pace, thrusting his thick cock in and out. After a few more thrusts, Vicious thrust deeply inside Spike, and shot his seed deep inside his passage. Spike could feel the thick fluid seeping deeper and deeper inside him. Vicious pulled out, but instead of stopping, he flipped Spike over and pulled his ass up to meet his cock again as he thrust back in. Spike was so sensitive, his entrance twitching so excellently, Vicious couldn't wait and started thrusting immediately stimulating the already sensitive passage. This continued on, in multiple ways, Vicious not letting Spike cum each time until he begged Vicious for his cock. Spike's last rational thought that evening, before he thought nothing more, was of nothing more than a passing thought, wondering if he could save himself from this, between the moments of ecstasy being impaled on Vicious' throbbing cock.

CBBCBBCBBCBBCBBCBB

While the Bebop was headed towards Earth in search of Ed, Jet took another look around Spike's room hoping he could use some of his rusty skills to figure out who took him.

Jet searched, and the things he found weren't reassuring in the least. There were traces of blood that he hadn't originally noticed underneath the mess, and evidence that something worse than just a kidnapping had taken place in the room. Bits of Spike's clothes were thrown about and some were torn, looking like they'd been ripped off. Underneath the edge of Spike's bed, Jet finally found a clue that Spike left, but the way he left it made him almost more worried that how he left it. For written in blood, his own blood, Spike had written one word.

Vicious.

I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but hopefully I'll get it done sooner than it took me to get this one out. I've been really busy this year (I'm a senior in college). For the next coming chapters, I have a few ways I'm thinking of going and if you have an opinion on how you'd like to see it progress, let me know and if it goes with what I'm thinking I might incorporate it in. I'm going to try putting up a poll about the options of the ways I want to go, so check it out. Thanks for reading, and pleeze review/ don't kill me for taking so long.

-DATV


End file.
